A Never Ending Love: Reprise
by lilkittychan
Summary: A Re Written and Changed story of my first story A never ending love. A love story between Ron And Harry, Contains Lemon, Yaoi, and Incest along with strong language abuse and Sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Updated version of this chapter, fixed grammar and spelling... will be uploading second chapter soon, sorry for the delay... This story was written years ago and now falls under the category of AU.

**Trigger Warning:** Abuse, and talk about Rape.

Me: Yes, this is a remake of this story, why you may ask? Because the old version was an abomination and I could not stand all my grammatical errors.

Ron: But a lot of people liked the old version.

Harry: That's right you had a lot of subscribers and watchers of the story, why would you go and change it if people already liked it the way it was?

Me: Because, I believe this story can be so much better, and that it can now entertain a whole new batch of people. I also believe that it will be a whole lot more enjoyable with not as many grammatical mistakes.

P.S. Also please keep in mind the original was written years ago.

It was Ron's 7th year at Hogwarts and all that seemed to come to his mind was the thought of his feelings for Harry. Ron had liked Harry since their fourth year at Hogwarts, making it a little over three years now that he had kept his love for him a secret. Ron was afraid to tell Harry the truth, tell him how he really felt about him, he wasn't sure how Harry would react and if he would still want to be friends after finding out.

Ron boarded the Hogwarts express, heading down the narrow hall so slowly that his feet dragged along the carpet, he wanted to take as much time as he could getting to the compartment he had so much on his mind and he wasn't sure that once he saw Harry again he could keep his feelings a secret anymore. Finally reaching the empty compartment Ron reached out his hand gripping onto the handle hesitating a moment before sliding open the door and heading in.

Ron moved into the cold room sitting down next to the window, he watched as the other students bid farewell to their loving parents, kissing and hugging them before making their own way onto the train. Students filled the train time getting closer to when the train would leave, he continued to stare out the window the last whistle sounding as he tried to think of a way to confront Harry and tell him how he felt, he struggled with this and it was only the opening of the compartment door that distracted him long enough from his thought process to notice that the person standing there was Harry.

The train took off from the platform at a steady pace, Ron now realizing the disheveled look of Harry, more so than usual. He had a busted lip, broken glasses and enough bruises to look like he had been mauled by a centaur, Ron stood up in utter shock knocking his lunch his mum had made off the seat and to the floor.

Ron's eyes moved over Harry studying every cut and bruise on his body, anger filled him he knew those Muggles were evil but how could they do this to their own family how could they hurt harry like this what had he ever done to them to deserve something as horrid as this.

"Bloody hell Harry did those Muggles do this to you? Did they hurt you Harry! You should have said something we could have come and got you, you don't have to let them do that to you! I'll bloody kill them!"

Harry's body began to shake, his hand gripping onto Ron's arm firmly as tears streamed down his face, he couldn't bring himself to look at Ron he felt so defiled and ashamed. It wasn't long before Harry was full out crying gripping onto Ron Harder than ever before, Ron had never seen Harry like this he had never seen him cry, Harry was the strong one in Ron's eyes he was the one that was able to take on anything and stay strong so what was it that the Muggles had done to get Harry this upset.

"R…Ron"

Harry chocked between the tears and gasps for air his body still shaking violently, Ron moved closer to Harry pulling him into a secure hug placing his head gently on the top of the others.

"It's ok Harry, you don't have to worry anymore I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

Harry choked more his grip on Ron tightening even more, trying to get out the words that he needed so badly to say.

"I…tried…D…Dudley h…he…"

Ron pulled back slightly looking into Harry's eyes as he stood there.

"What did your cousin do to you Harry?"

Harry choked back the tears breathing in deep as he looked into Ron's eyes for the first time since he got there.

"H...He raped me."

Me: end of Chapter one…. I changed a few things around; corrected things deleted things… so yeah hope you like the new/updated version of it. I would really appreciate any feedback/comments so feel free to leave some


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, this story now falls under AU

**TRIGGER WARNING!:** Talk about abuse and rape

Ron's face paled as he fell back onto the seat, he couldn't believe what he had just been told. Harry had been raped, and not just by anyone, by his own cousin, the thought made Ron sick, how could that evil git do something so atrocious to Harry. Ron's eyes looked up at Harry, Harry standing there holding onto himself, tears falling down his cheeks onto the floor of the train. Harry knew that Ron would hate him after this, why wouldn't he, he was a freak that had been violated by his own cousin, and there was nothing Harry had been able to do about it, his cousin weighed three times more than him, he couldn't of pushed him off if he had tried and he hadn't dared used magic, having worried that after everything that was already happening to him, the thought of using magic and being kicked out of Hogwarts and the magical world on top of it just wasn't worth the risk, he couldn't loose everything.

Ron watched Harry, he couldn't stand seeing Harry so upset and crying, he wanted to do something but didn't know how to react or what to say in a situation like this, his head spinning with so many thoughts flying through his mind, Hate, anger, sadness, how could Dudly do this to Harry, he knew that Dudly hated Harry, but to rape his own cousin, to violate him in such a way... it just wasn't right and Ron could no wrap his mind around it. Thoughts continued to race through Ron's mind and his face paled once again, he knew that Harry wouldn't know about it... how would he, he hadn't grown up in the wizarding world, there was no way that Harry would know that Male Wizards could get pregnant... but how could he tell Harry this, tell him that there was a possibility that he could be pregnant, pregnant with his own cousins baby on top of everything else that had already happened to him, Ron took in a deep breath, he knew that he couldn't tell the other this, at least not now, there was no point in worrying the other male at this point, there wasn't even any proof that he was pregnant yet, for all knew Harry could of lucked out.

Ron stood up moving over to Harry, gently placing his hand on his shoulder, causing Harry to jerk away from him.

"It's ok Harry, why don't you come sit down... everything is going to be alright now."

Ron tried to coax Harry over to one of the seats, trying to get him to relax and calm down, he knew that Harry had to be under a lot of stress, and could easily make himself sick if he kept it up. Harry shook his head, moving his hand up to wipe away his own tears, his hands shaking.

" No... I don't want to sit... I am fine...and I am sure that you hate me after this... after..."

Ron was taken aback by Harry's comment, how could he honestly believe that Harry would hate him for something like that, Ron gently placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, looking directly into his eyes, standing there, speaking in a very calm and loving voice.

"Listen to me Harry... there is no way that I could ever hate you, especially over something I know that wasn't your fault and that you had no way of stopping... what that git did was wrong Harry, and you need to know that it was not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself alright"

Ron pulled him into his arms, slowly moving his face close to the raven haired boys, lightly kissing him on the lips. Harry's eyes widened, confused at what had just happened, did Ron just kiss him, his heart pounded in his chest, why had Ron kissed him and... Harry thought for a moment trying to work through all of the thoughts caught in his mind, and had he enjoyed the kiss, it felt weird but at the same time... he had liked it... he couldn't deny that... but did that mean that he liked guys, was that even a possibility? He had always just assumed that he had liked girls.

Ron looked at the ground standing there feeling awful, feeling like he had just taken advantage of his best friend who was in a vulnerable state, how could he do that after everything Harry had been through, Ron spoke softly ashamed of what he had done.

"Look, I wasn't thinking straight... that was really stupid of me...I mean..."

Ron continued to rant, trying to find the right words to explain why he had done what he had done, nothing he managed to say making any since or explaining anything. Harry smiled lightly for the first time since everything had happened, moving closer to Ron.

"Ron... Shut up already..."

Harry grabbed onto the others shirt lightly, pressing his lips firmly against the red heads lips.

End Note: uhg sorry so late with this Chapter, will try and get the next one up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Two Chapters in one night? Oh my god it's a miracle XD Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

The train whistle sounded as the train came to a stop at the Hogwarts platform, students pushing their way off of the train and towards the school, wanting to get off before the next person, everyone excited to finally be back at Hogwarts. Harry stepped off the train with Ron, taking in a breath of fresh air, looking around at all the familiar faces and the familiar landscape of Hogwarts, he was finally home, finally back to where he belonged, it felt so good to finally be back at Hogwarts, the only place Harry truly felt at home, the place that every year took him away from hell, and his so called family.

Ron quietly watched Harry, he could tell that the other boy was glad to finally be back at Hogwarts, and that he would finally be able to relax for a while without having to worry about the torture his "family" bestowed on him. Harry's eyes wandered from the castle and back over to Ron, smiling lightly.

"Ron, you have no idea how good it feels to finally be back at Hogwarts."

Ron smiled back, his fiery hair hanging down into his eyes.

"I know you always look forward to Hogwarts, it has always been more of a home to you than any place else."

Ron gently took Harry's hand into his own, watching him, enjoying the smile on the other boys face while the other students made their way up to the Castle, all other life gone from the trains platform. Ron glanced up at the sky, watching the stars, deep in thought before he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Harry... can we talk?"

Harry glanced over at Ron warily.

"Sure, what about Ron?"

Ron's eyes kept focused on the night sky, trying to think of the best way to word it, never having been very good at wording things in the first place, always having a tendency of having the things he is trying to say come out completely in the wrong way.

"Harry... I have liked you for a long time, since first year actually.. I just never knew how to tell you, I was afraid you would hate me or think that the only reason I liked you was because you where famous, I never wanted you to think that... I was also afraid that you might not be so accepting of gays, being gay in the Wizarding world is completely normal, but in the muggle world... not so much I mean... at least that was what I heard and..."

Ron groaned, once again what he was trying to say was coming out completely wrong, it was sounding like he was accusing Harry of being homophobic, the red head placed his hand to his own head thinking.. 'oh god, I'm such an idiot'...

"Sorry... that didn't come out right Harry...I didn't mean to make it sound like you where homophobic, or a bad friend or..."

Harry smiled watching Ron.

"When does anything you say ever come out right Ron? Don't worry about it, I know what you are trying to say, and I don't mind that you are gay, or that you like me"

Harry glanced to the side, he didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings but he felt he had to tell him the truth.

"Look Ron... I'm not sure if I am gay, but I do know that I care about you a lot, more than anyone else for that matter, and I am sure that the feelings I have for you are more than just feelings for a normal friend..."

Ron watched Harry confused by everything that was being said.

"What kind of feelings do you mean?"

Harry scratched the side of his head blushing.

"The kind of feelings where I can't stand being apart from you... that... I think about you all the time, and I sometimes have moments where I want to kiss you.."

Ron choked in surprise, his cheeks and ears turning a dark red.

"Oh... um ... I want to kiss you too Harry... but I want more than just that... I mean... I want to be able to protect you, I want to be there for you and stop anyone from hurting you...I...I want to be your boyfriend Harry."

Harry stared at Ron in utter surprise, had Ron just asked him to be his boyfriend, did he really want that, even after everything Harry had told him about what Dudly had done...Harry's mind wondered off, thinking about everything, would it really be such a bad thing, dating Ron, he did like Ron, and they had been friends forever, he could easily imagine himself being with Ron, and not just for a little bit, for a very, very long time. Harry Nodded.

"Alright"

Ron grinned widely, unable to contain his excitement.

"Really?! You mean it Harry, you really want to be Boyfriends?"

Harry nodded again and smiled.

"Yes Ron, Really."


End file.
